Abandoned
by hollyg3
Summary: Spinelli tries to protect Maxie by ending their friendship. Angst!
1. Chapter 1

Spinelli watched the rise and fall of Maxie's chest, listening to the sweet sound of her breathing. When he had found her earlier tonight his own heart stopped. She was lying prone in the exact position he had found her younger sister Georgie, nearly a year ago. He had rushed to her side, checking for a pulse. He thanked the gods when there was one. Not wanting to wait for an ambulance, he carried her the few blocks to the hospital. Now he sat at her bedside awaiting her blue gaze. He held her hand to his chest, his emotions making him want to burst. Finally he couldn't contain the words he had longed to say for so long. "Maxie," he said softly. "I love you."

Mac Scorpio watched from the doorway. He cleared his throat. "Spinelli. I'd like a word with you."

Spinelli turned in surprise. He didn't want to leave Maxie's side, but he couldn't say no to her father. "The concerned parent is in need of assistance perhaps?"

"You could say that. It's been no secret that I didn't approve of your friendship with my daughter. But I accepted it because she cares about you and she's been happier than I've ever seen her."

Spinelli smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

"However, there's nothing more important than Maxie's safety. Tonight your world touched my family and I can't let that go. It was a wake up call. I won't stand by any longer and allow her association with you."

"But—"

"I know Maxie isn't going to end things, so I'm counting on you to do what's right. Break ties with her and make sure she knows it's over."

Spinelli stared at him in shock. His eyes filled with tears. "I cannot do that."

"Spinelli, I've gotten to know you better over these past couple months. You're a good guy. I don't understand what you're even doing with Jason."

"He's my family. He needs me."

"Somehow I doubt that. But you made your choice and this is where it's brought you. I want you to stay away from Maxie."

Spinelli knew he was right, but that didn't stop the ache in his heart. He took a shaky breath and one last longing look at his Maximista before he lowered his head and walked away.

Mac watched Spinelli for a moment and shook his head sadly. Then he took the seat the young man had just vacated and held his daughter's hand. "You're safe now, sweetheart."

A few moments later Maxie's eyes fluttered open. "Spinelli?" When she saw her dad she grew concerned. "Where's Spinelli? Did they get to him? Is he okay?"

"Honey, calm down. Spinelli's fine."

"Then where is he? I know him, he would be here unless something happened to him."

"He was here. He left a little while ago."

"He left? Why?"

"I asked him to."

"You had no right to do that!"

"You are my daughter, all I have left in this world. I am not going to stand idly by and allow you to associate with mobsters!"

"Spinelli is not a mobster!"

"Well he works for one, so that makes him one too."

"You're wrong. Spinelli is nothing like Jason!"

-

Spinelli walked on and on for what seemed like hours, not caring where he went. Damn the Russians for coming to Port Charles and ruining his life! He knew what he needed to do. If he could eliminate the threat perhaps Mac would relent. He went home and got Jason's gun. Then he headed for the docks.

-

Johnny and Lu Lu were just walking away from the fire ravaged Kelly's when they spotted Spinelli as he snuck down an alley. "What's he up to?" She asked.

"I'll go check it out," Johnny said. "Wait here."

Spinelli ran stealthily toward Karpov's warehouse. It was a place he knew well. He backed himself against the wall and listened. He heard a familiar female voice barking orders in Russian. It was Sasha Donev, formerly known as the Slavic Seductress. She was no longer worthy of that title. She was responsible for Maxie's attack. With a burst of fury Spinelli kicked open the door and pointed his gun at Sasha. "Maximista shall be avenged!" He pulled the trigger, but the gun jammed. He quickly checked the safety and tried cocking it again.

Sasha smirked as Spinelli shook and pounded on the pistol. "Poor little trespasser. Now you will pay for your stupidity." She motioned to her men. "Kill him."

Spinelli froze. He glanced nervously between Sasha and her men. He knew this was the end and he almost welcomed it. What was the point of going on? He was useless.

Just then Johnny burst in and grabbed Spinelli by the arm, pulling him out the door. "Let's get outta here!" They ran as fast as they could. When they rounded the corner and saw Lu Lu, Johnny yelled, "Run!" The three of them didn't slow down until they were safely inside Jason's penthouse. They all stood around gasping for air, not saying a word. Spinelli still had the traitorous weapon in his hand. Johnny grabbed it from him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Why did you have a gun?" Lu Lu asked.

"The Jackal was trying to avenge Maximista, but to no avail. He has once again proven himself a lesser man."

"A gun doesn't make you a man," Johnny said.

"Yeah," Lu Lu agreed. "What was that about Maxie?"

"She was attacked by the forces of evil. She now lies unconscious in a hospital bed."

"What? Then what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital with her!"

"Not running around town playing vigilante," Johnny added. "This isn't a video game, Spinelli!"

Spinelli ignored Johnny's comment. "The Jackal was sent away by the concerned commissioner. He fears, and rightfully so, that Maximista's association with me is the reason she was targeted. I must sever all ties with her."

"Maxie's not gonna like that," Lu Lu said.

Johnny turned on the news to see if there was any information on the fire at Kelly's or Maxie's attack. The three stood and stared as news reports came in from all over town about Jason's various businesses being burnt down and his men being killed. A knock at the door made them jump. Johnny looked to see who was outside. "What the hell?"

"Who is it?"

Johnny opened the door and Maxie walked in.

"Maximista! You're okay!" Spinelli's joy overrode his common sense. He ran to her and hugged her. "I was so worried. When I found you in the park tonight I thought… I thought—" He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I'm fine now." She held him tighter. "Mac told me he chased you away."

"What are you doing out of the hospital? You should not have left."

"The doctor said it was okay. I just had a bump on the head. My heart is strong. There was no reason to stay."

"I'm sure your concerned parent would be unhappy to know of your whereabouts."

"He has no say in how I live my life, Spinelli."

"But he is right to worry. I, too, worry. I have told you before that it's not safe to be around me. Tonight proved that. I won't risk your life again."

"What are you saying?"

"As much as it pains me, we must end our association. The Jackal has proven himself unworthy. I thought I could make things right, that I could protect you, but I was wrong." He hung his head in shame.

Lu Lu and Johnny watched the scene with fascination.

"I don't understand." Maxie tried to reach out to Spinelli, but he turned away.

Johnny stepped forward. "He took Jason's gun and went after Karpov's organization on his own."

"WHAT? Are you insane? How is getting yourself killed supposed to protect me? That is quite possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done! Stop trying so hard to be like Jason!"

"But I am. And you need to go."

Maxie looked like she had been slapped. "You want me to leave?"

He nodded, unable to look at her.

"I thought you were the one person in my life I could count on. But you're just like all the others." Her eyes filled with tears. "Fine," she said calmly. "I don't need you. I don't need anybody." She opened up her purse and pulled out the art journal he had made for her. "And I don't need your stupid book!" She screamed, throwing it to the floor. He turned around as she ran out the door.

"I'll go after her and make sure she gets home safely," Johnny said.

"Thanks, Johnny," Lu Lu said. She walked over to Spinelli, who was clutching the journal to his chest. "She'll calm down."

"It doesn't matter. The Jackal was fooling himself that she could ever--" His broken voice trailed off and he hid his tear-filled eyes behind his hand. When he felt Lu Lu's arms wrap around him he crumbled and sobbed into her shoulder.

-

Johnny followed Maxie onto the elevator. She hadn't said a word since leaving the apartment. She was scowling, but it was clear she was holding back tears. "Maxie?"

She didn't reply.

"Spinelli nearly got himself killed tonight trying to avenge you. The guy obviously cares about you. He's just trying to protect you the only way he knows how."

"If he cared about me he wouldn't be abandoning me."

-

Spinelli pulled away from Lu Lu and wiped his eyes. "The Jackal apologizes for his momentary lapse in composure. Please help yourself to refreshment in the kitchen." He dropped the journal onto the coffee table. "The Jackal is most weary. Goodnight." He turned and walked upstairs.

"Wha—?" Lu Lu watched him go, her concern clearly etched on her face. She started to follow him, but stopped. He probably needed to be alone. She sat down and flipped through the book he had left behind, the one Maxie had thrown at him before she stormed out. Every page contained something beautiful: poetry, sculpture, paintings, music. What was this? She turned to the front page. "To my fair Maximista on her birthday. You are my inspiration. Always and forever yours, Spinelli." Lu Lu read the words and gasped. "Oh my god. He's in love with her!"

-

Spinelli rifled through a drawer and pulled out a pair of green Christmas socks. He unrolled them and shook one until its hidden contents fell onto the dresser: a small plastic bag filled with dried green leaves and rolling papers. He kept his stash of weed hidden from Jason, knowing he would confiscate it if he ever found it. He only took an occasional puff or two just to calm himself. Tonight he would need much more. He went into the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the vent, before lighting up. Sitting on the floor he took a hit and held it for as long as he could before releasing. He rested his head back against the wall and waited for sweet peace.

---

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

In the elevator Maxie glanced at Johnny, who was intently watching the numbers change on the display. Her scowl suddenly turned into a mischievous grin and she hit the emergency button. The elevator lurched to a stop, throwing them off balance. Maxi caught hold of Johnny's arm. "You stopped the elevator," he stated the obvious.

"Mm hmm." She moved closer.

"What for?"

"This." Maxi pulled him into a kiss.

-

Spinelli sat on his bed and cranked up the volume on his iPod. Beethoven's Symphony Number Five in C minor filled his ears. He shut his eyes and played air conductor for a moment. Then he cracked open his laptop. He had been meaning to download the latest beta copy of Street Killer and now was the perfect opportunity. Within seconds he had the program installed. He fired up the game and stared in hypnotic wonder as the bright colors assaulted his senses. "Wicked!" he laughed.

-

Johnny jerked his head back. "What are you doing, Maxie?"

"Aww, come on Johnny. I won't bite… unless you want me to. Lu Lu will never have to know." She nuzzled his neck.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. O-Okay?"

"I'm offering you sex with no strings attached." She ran her hand down the front of his shirt and over his jeans. He grasped her wrist and gave her a stern look. She stared at him in shock. "You're seriously turning me down?"

"Look, I know you're upset right now. But hurting Lu Lu isn't going to make you feel better."

"I don't want to hurt Lu Lu," she said angrily. "I just want…" She stopped and took a shaky breath, lowering her head in shame.

Realization dawned on Johnny's face. "You want Spinelli. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Maxie stared at the floor, her eyes blinded by tears. "I hate him," she said brokenly.

Johnny pulled her into a sympathetic hug. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," she whimpered, weakly pounding her hands against his chest. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him," She cried.

-

Lu Lu heard Spinelli laughing upstairs and furrowed her brow. She was about to go up and check on him when he came bounding down the stairs. He got to the bottom and twirled, waving his arms around. She watched with wide eyes as he danced his way into the kitchen. She heard him opening cabinets and moving bottles. He came bopping back into the living room with his arms full of junk food. "Spinelli? Spinelli!" She shouted.

He looked at her as if just noticing her presence. "Oh, Blonde One!" He raised his voice, obviously to hear himself above the music coming through his earphones. "I forgot you were here! Care for some barbeque chips? I've got enough to share," he said with a silly grin."

Lu Lu eyed him suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

He read her lips. "I'm most excellent! I just fired up the new Street Killer and it literally blows the earlier versions away. The graphics are outstanding! I've got it in pause mode, so I gotta get back to it before it times out. Later!" He jogged back up the stairs.

Lu Lu stared after him with her mouth agape.

-

Johnny rubbed Maxie's arms when she stopped crying. "Feel better?"

"No." She banged her forehead against his chest.

"Well, I'm not having sex with you, so scrap that idea right now."

Maxie chuckled sadly. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I know what it's like to want to do crazy stuff when you're upset." He kissed the top of her head then reached for the emergency button.

The elevator doors finally opened and Johnny stepped out into the lobby. He spotted the two guys who had nearly killed Spinelli earlier tonight. Maxie was about to pass him, when he stopped her. "Get back in the elevator," he whispered.

"What is it?" She glanced past him and saw two goons talking to the doorman. Maxie gasped and pulled Johnny back onto the elevator and hit the door button.

"You know those guys, too?"

"They were the ones who attacked me in the park!" She pulled out her phone and called Jason.

-

A frantic knock at the door startled Lu Lu. She looked out the peephole then opened the door for Johnny and Maxie. "What happened? I thought you were taking Maxie home."

"We hit a snag."

"The two Russian thugs who attacked me were downstairs. I called Jason and he's on his way over."

"Should we leave?"

"No. He wants us all to wait here." Maxie looked around nervously.

"Spinelli's upstairs," Lu Lu said.

Maxie nodded. She noticed Spinelli's journal laying on the coffee table.

Lu Lu followed Maxie's gaze. "I looked through that. It's really amazing. Did Spinelli make that by hand?"

Maxie nodded. "He said he wanted to share his knowledge of beauty with me." She cleared her throat. "Whatever."

"He's really upset, you know."

Maxie shrugged. She heard Spinelli howl with laughter and looked towards the stairs. "Yeah, he sure sounds upset."

More cheering came from upstairs

Johnny furrowed his brow. "What the hell?"

Lu Lu glanced at the stairs then back at Johnny. "I think he's... stoned."

"What?"

"Stoned?" Maxie asked. "Spinelli doesn't do drugs!"

Lu Lu shook her head. "He used to. You didn't know him back then but he was a total pothead. A couple minutes ago he came downstairs and the way he was acting definitely reminded me of the old Spinelli."

Without another word, Maxie ran up the stairs.

-

Spinelli moved his fingers fast and furiously over his keyboard, watching the action play out on his screen. "Yeah! Take that, evildoer! Ha!" His character blew the head off the villain. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement and soon the scent of Maxie's orange blossom body spray assaulted his senses. He fought to regain his composure. "I may not have mad skills in the real world, but I totally rule this game!" He announced loudly with a laugh.

Maxie stared at him. In the short time she'd been gone he appeared to have become even more disheveled than usual. His eyes were glazed over and he could barely hold himself upright. His bed was littered with potato chips and candy wrappers. "What are you doing?"

Spinelli couldn't hear anything over the music. He just bounced his head in time with the orchestra. He refused to look at her. It was better this way. She would leave and then she'd be safe, under Stone Cold's protection. Just like himself. He had always needed protecting. His eyes stung, but he kept them trained on the game.

Maxie just stood there watching him, her unrecognizable friend, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

-

Jason walked into the penthouse and saw Johnny and Lu Lu. "Maxie mentioned you guys were here, but she didn't say why. Wanna fill me in?"

Johnny approached him hesitantly. "Lu Lu and I were at Kelly's when we saw Spinelli duck down the alley. We thought it looked suspicious, so I followed him. It was a good thing I did because he pulled a gun on some of Karpov's people and nearly got himself killed. I managed to get him outta there, but I guess the men followed us here."

"Don't worry about them. They've been taken care of." He glanced around. "Where's Spinelli now?"

Maxie came downstairs wiping her eyes.

Lu Lu took Jason aside. "Um, there was a situation here earlier. Mac chased Spinelli away from Maxie's bedside at the hospital, so he took it upon himself to chase Maxie out of his life for her own protection. She didn't take that very well. She said some harsh things and Spinelli got upset. He's been upstairs pretty much ever since.

Jason turned to Maxie. "You and Spinelli had a fight?"

She shrugged, but didn't look at him.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Uh, Jason?" Lu Lu stopped him. "I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why not?"

"He's pretty messed up."

Just then they all heard Spinelli whooping it up like he was having a party in his room.

Jason looked at Lu Lu like she was crazy. He went upstairs and looked in on his friend. Spinelli hadn't noticed his presence. The kid was typing like crazy on his laptop, pausing occasionally to snicker at something on the screen. He looked drunk.

"Spinelli?" When he didn't reply, Jason pulled out his earbuds.

"Hey!" Spinelli snarled. He glanced up at Jason. "Oh, it's you, Stone Cold. Give me one minute." He held up a finger then quickly went back to his typing.

"You get that information I asked for?" Jason looked over Spinelli's shoulder. Instead of a list of Karpov's contacts, a bloody video game filled the screen. "What the hell is this? Where's that research I asked for?"

"Research smeesearch," Spinelli slurred. "Heh heh. Say that three times fast." He giggled.

Jason furrowed his brow. "Spinelli!"

"Just a minute, I said!" Spinelli was getting agitated. He was now angrily hitting the keys. "Dammit! You made me miss the shot!" He slammed the lid down and picked up his laptop like he was going to hit Jason with it. "Why couldn't you just wait? I was fifty points away from the next level!"

"What the hell are you raving about? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with YOU? Oh, wait. Nothing! You're the perfect specimen of what a man should be. Unlike The Jackal." He swung his arms open wide and his laptop slipped out of his hand. "Oops." He snorted and smiled. "Butterfingers."

Jason eyed his friend suspiciously. When Spinelli coughed and inhaled sharply, Jason's face showed concern. He took ahold of Spinelli's shoulders to steady him and smelled his breath. He sighed and shook his head.

"Maximista was right. You do have pretty eyes." He giggled.

"Spinelli, where are they?"

"Where are who?"

"The drugs!"

"Drugs? What are you talking about, man? I don't do drugs." He snickered. Jason grabbed the front of his t-shirt, startling him. "Whoa, dude! Chill."

"Jason, let him go!" Maxie shouted.

"Maxie, what are you doing up here!"

"I heard shouting and got worried." She looked at Spinelli, who was hanging like a rag doll in Jason's grasp.

Spinelli looked at her with awe. "Isn't she dazzling?"

"Is it true?" She asked him. "Are you taking drugs?"

Spinelli looked confused. "No! Well, I mean, not technically. It's all natural." He coughed and cleared his throat. He giggled, but quickly frowned when he looked up at his mentor's angry face.

"I told you no drugs in my house!" Jason let go and Spinelli fell back on the bed. "Why, man? You've been doing just fine without it."

Spinelli rolled over onto his side, not wanting Jason and Maxie to see him like this. He suddenly felt ashamed. He buried his face into his pillow.

Maxie walked to the other side of the bed and knelt down. "Why did you push me away?"

Spinelli squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm a menace," he chuckled. "And your father needs you."

"Well, I need YOU."

He hissed. "Yeah, right."

"It's true." Maxie touched his cheek.

He opened his eyes and was captured by her intense blue gaze. "You don't need me, Maximista. I'm not good for anything but tech support. I can't protect you." He paused. "Just like I couldn't protect Georgie." He laughed sadly. Then his face crumpled and he broke down. Maxie lay on the bed and held him tightly as he cried. The pain of failing his wise and faithful friend, long buried these many months, had finally caught up with him.


End file.
